Daddy's Girl
by xSapphire-Catx
Summary: Father's Day Fic. Tamaki/Haruhi Father/Daughter.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline.

Tamaki joyfully skipped into the Music Room with a smile of glee on his face.

"Good morning everyone. Guess what tomorrow is?" asked the blonde cheerfully.

"The day you finally stop acting like an idiot?" asked the twins, cheekily.

Tamaki glared at them. "No. Tomorrow's Father's Day," he cheered leaping into the air, making the rest of the club sweat-drop.

"You've got to be kidding Tamaki," said Kyouya coldly.

"'Mother' there's no need to be so cold," whined Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed _"Great he'll probably be expecting a gift from me."_

"Why don't you give up this charade Tamaki and get real," snapped Kyouya "This 'family role-play' is going to your head and it is unacceptable."

Tamaki was shocked at what Kyouya said. "You can't mean that," he stuttered.

"I do mean it Tamaki," Kyouya snapped at him.

Tamaki went weak in the knees, tears forming in his eyes and he fled from the room.

"Kyouya that wasn't nice," chirped Honey clutching his Bun-Bun.

"He's right. That was terrible thing to say to, my lord," chorused the twins.

Haruhi bit her lip. "Maybe there is something we can do for him," she suggested to the crowd.

"We'll work on that later Haruhi. Right now we have to continue with the customers without Tamaki today," said Kyouya checking the time.

So time when their usual way, expect everyone wondered where Tamaki was and why he wasn't showing up.

*Next day*

Tamaki dragged himself to the Music Room with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Maybe they're right. Maybe it's just an illusion," he thought as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" came a call as he entered. The Host club was standing there under a 'HAPPY FATHER'S DAY' banner with each member holding a gift.

Tamaki was awe struck at the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What is this?" he asked the group.

"Father's Day celebration of course," commented the twins handing him their gifts

Honey and Mori handed him their gifts as well. "Happy Father's Day Tamaki-chan," chirped Honey and Mori just smiled.

Kyouya walked up to him. "I'm sorry about yesterday; I guess I wasn't concerning your feelings, father.

"That's okay. I forgive you mother," Tamaki smiled at him

"Haruhi-chan still ahs her gift to give Tamaki-chan," peeped Honey.

Haruhi stood up in front of the Host Club, setting a small music player down beside her.

"I thought since you remind me of my father, Tamaki-senpai. I thought I would sing you this song I wrote for him and you," she spoke as she turned on the player and started to sing.

**From pigtails to perfume  
I'm growing up so soon  
Going to parties  
I love having my own room  
Don't spend as much time at home now  
There's so much to do  
But I know, it's true**

I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
I feel so strong  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl

I fill up my diary  
With all my dreams and hopes  
The future keeps changing  
Like a rainbow kaleidoscope  
A special boy waits just for me, but  
Even though he's so nice  
I know, inside

I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me to believe in me  
And I'll succeed  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl

Soon I'm gonna be all on my own  
I feel 10 feet tall  
I'm not that little girl anymore  
I can do it all

I'll always be Daddy's Girl  
Out in the great big world  
He's taught me what's right from wrong  
I feel so strong  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl

The greatest gift in the world  
Is being Daddy's Girl  
He's given me the perfect start  
Right from the heart  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl (I'll always be Daddy's  
Girl)  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl (I'll always be Daddy's  
Girl)  
I'll always be Daddy's Girl (I'll always be)  
Daddy's Girl

Haruhi finished the song and bowed the 'audience' in front of her, receiving a loud applaud from the Host Club.

"Haruhi-chan that was great," cheered Honey, clapping.

"You sang well Haruhi," commented Kyouya as he clapped as well.

"Excellent job," said the twins giving her thumbs up.

Haruhi walked up to Tamaki, who had tears of joy in his eyes.

"Happy Father's Day Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi hugging him.

"Thank you my daughter," whispered Tamaki hugging her back, smiling with love.


End file.
